HK-47
HK-47 war ein als Protokolldroide getarnter Killerdroide und wurde von Darth Revan gebaut. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Nachdem HK-47 von Revan getrennt wurde, gehörte er zunächst einem Mandalorianer, der einen bislang nicht näher bestimmten Mandalore durch ihn töten lassen wollte. Dieser jedoch programmierte den Killerdroiden um und ließ ihn seinen ursprünglichen Auftraggeber töten. Danach schaltete sich HK-47 gemäß seiner Programmierung ab, da sein Meister getötet worden war. Mandalore verkaufte den Droiden an Bochaba den Hutten auf Sleheyron, der ihn als Kopfgeldjäger einsetzte, wo er innerhalb eines Jahres insgesamt 322 „Fleischsäcke“ erledigte. Dann allerdings wurde der Hutte von seinen Gegnern umgebracht und von der einheimischen Bevölkerung verspeist, worauf sich HK-47 wiederum abschaltete. Dies brachte den Killerdroiden über Umwege in den Besitz eines korrupten Senators, der es mit seiner Hilfe soweit schaffte, dass er Aussicht auf das Amt des Obersten Kanzlers hatte. Allerdings wollte er nach einer gewissen Zeit seine Frau, die ihn betrog, töten lassen, entschied sich jedoch im letzten Moment dagegen und warf sich in den Blasterschuss, von dem er getötet wurde. Dies hatte abermals die Abschaltung des Droiden zur Folge. Bevor der HK-47 dann in den Besitz von Yuka Laka auf Tatooine kam, gehörte er noch einem Boss der Systech Corporation. Dieser wollte ein Konkurrenzprodukt stoppen, indem er die Verantwortlichen töten ließ. Was er allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass die Konkurrenzfirma eine Tochter von Systech war, was er jedoch erst nach der Tötung von über 100 seiner eigenen Mitarbeiter realisierte. Er ging auf HK-47 los und traf ihn mit seinem Federhalter derart unglücklich, dass er einen tödlichen Stromschlag erhielt. Am Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes im Augenblick des Todes ergötzte sich der Killerdroide noch Jahre später. Die Sith-Kriege Schlussendlich kam der HK-47 als Teil der Konkursmasse seines ehemaligen Besitzers nach Tatooine und zum ithorianischen Schrotthändler Yuka Laka, wo sich die Wege des Droiden erneut mit denen Revans kreuzten. Seiner Programmierung entsprechend folgte HK-47 seinem Meister, obwohl dieser nun ein Jedi war. Zu Zeiten der Alten Sith-Kriege war HK-47 einer der modernsten Kampfdroiden seiner Zeit. Fünf Jahre nach der Schlacht um die legendäre Sternenschmiede fand die Verbannte den beschädigten Droiden, welche ihn schließlich reparierte. HK-47 beschloss, der Jedi zu folgen, um seinen alten Meister Revan wiederzufinden. Das Potenzial dieses Droiden erkannte auch Goto, welcher die Baupläne von HK-47 kopierte und damit die gefürchteten HK-50 Droiden produzierte, um die Verbannte zu finden und sie zu Goto zu bringen, sowie Jagd auf die verbliebenen Jedi zu machen. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Name HK-47 geht auf die Billardgruppe von Drew Karpyshyn zurück. Als sie sich einen Namen für das Team überlegten, nahmen sie die Anfangsbuchstaben der Nachnamen, viermal das H und einmal das K, woraus HK-41s erster Name entstand. Da dieser Name nicht so aussagekräftig war, entschieden sie sich für die HK-47's und bezogen sich dabei auf das sowjetische Sturmgewehr AK-47. Als Drew Karpyshyn dann für Bioware das Spiel Star Wars - Knights of the old Republic schrieb, übernahm er diesen Namen für den Killerdroiden. Das HK des Namen kommt von der englischen kurzbezeichung des Droidentypes HunterKiller, was zu deutsch etwa Jägermörder bedeutet. *Im Videospiel Star Wars - Knights of the old Republic verlieh Robert Missler HK-47 seine Stimme. Im amerikanischen Original war Kristoffer Tabori für die Synchronisation verantwortlich. *Im Spiel wird geklärt, warum HK-47 alle organischen Lebewesen als "Fleischsäcke" bezeichnet: Darth Malak soll als Schüler von Darth Revan oft in Kontakt mit dem Droiden gekommen sein, und nach der Frage Malaks, was der Droide über ihn dachte, bezeichnete Hk-47 ihn erstmals als einen "Fleischsack". Das soll Revan derart amüsant gefunden haben, dass er den Begriff in den Speicher des Droiden einprogrammierte, damit er ihn immer für Organiker verwendet. Malak trieben die Sticheleien des Droiden ständig zur Weißglut, was Revan natürlich noch mehr erfreute. *Ein weiteres Merkmal des Droiden ist, dass er jeden Satz im Voraus mit einem für den jeweiligen Satzinhalt grammatikalisch korrekten Begriff der Satzstruktur ankündigt. Macht HK-47 zum Beispiel eine Aussage, beginnt der Satz mit diesem Wort, also: "Aussage:...", gibt er einen Vorschlag, lautet der Satz: "Vorschlag:...". Dieses Element ist ein Überbleibsel seiner Tarnung als Protokolldroide, und steht ihm krassen Konflikt mit denn meist sarkastischen oder gewalttätigen Aussagen des Droiden. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' (Seite 106 und 107) Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Protokolldroiden Kategorie:Attentäterdroiden Kategorie:Sith-Soldaten Kategorie:HK-Droiden en:HK-47 es:HK-47